Frater Meus
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Karena kau kakakku, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menyingkirkan semua yang mengganggu pandanganku. dan karena aku adikmu, aku tak punya hak lebih untuk itu selain diam-diam. dan aku Mencintaimu.. /YeWook/Valentine Gift/ Review please :))


"Hai Yesungie~"

"oh hai Jiyeon! Sudah lama menunggu?"

"ah tidak kok. Baru saja aku kesini"

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk. "maaf ya.. adikku tadi sempat rewel saat aku mau pergi"

Jiyeon menatap Yesung kaget.

"wah? Kau punya adik? Kenapa aku tidak tau ya?"

"err.. ya.. dia tidak mau menunjukan dirinya sebagai adikku." Wajah Jiyeon sekarang mengerut heran.

"memangnya, aku mengenal adikmu?"

Yesung tersenyum hangat. "tentu saja. Dia orang yang akrab dengan yang lain kok."

"siapa.. nama adikmu?" Jiyeon bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dalam hati perempuan cantik itu mengira bahwa pria dihadapannya ini tidak akan memberi tau nama adiknya. Mengingat adiknya saja tidak mau mengakui statusnyayang sebagai adik dari Yesung. Tapi perkiraannya salah.

Yesung tersenyum sangat lembut saat mengatakannya.

"namanya.. Kim Ryeowook"

.

.

.

**_Special Valentine edition_**

**_YeWook_**

**_Warning : GS, Typo, GJ._**

**_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_**

_._

_._

_._

"_pemirsa. Ditemukannya seorang wanita di taman kota dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa. Penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui secara pasti. Karena ditubuhnya tidak ada bekas luka ataupun memar. Perkiraan sementara wanita ini menghirup racun hingga.._"

PIP!

"ya ya.. aku akan pergi sebentar lagi... aku sedang mencari baju hitamku! Ya ya.. terserah kau sajalah...yang penting aku akan datang pada upacara pemakamannya...iya iya! Dasar cerewet...sudah ya.."

pria tampan itu mematikan ponselnya lalu kembali mengelilingi kamarnya untuk mencari barang-barang yang di perlukannya. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, segera saja ia mengetuk kamar adiknya.

"Hei! Wookie.. oppa pergi dulu, ya~" Teriak Yesung.

"aku ikut!"

"hah?" Yesung menatap adiknya aneh. Sejak kapan dia bersiap-siap? Bukankah tadi adiknya sedang seru menonton televisi?

"kapan kamu bersiap?" Yesung bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya. Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Ia memutar tubuh kakaknya lalu mendorong nya.

"ayo.. kita sudah hampir telat, oppa."

Yesung melirik jam tangannya. "Huwa! Ayo ayo! " kini pria itu menarik tangan adiknya keluar dari rumah.

"oppa! Kita naik mobil saja!" Teriakan Ryeowook membuat Yesung memukul dahinya.

"aduh.. maaf deh." Melihat kepanikan kakaknya, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Lucu sekali kakaknya yang tampan itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Suasana di dalam mobil memang sangat tegang. Yesung dengan kepanikannya. Ryeowook yang tidak tahan melihat kakaknya panik itu akhirnya bertanya.

"oppa?"

"heum?"

"apa yang oppa lakukan semalam?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "maksudmu?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"ya.. semalam yang bertemu oppa jiyeon unnie, kan. Jadi.. apa yang oppa lakukan bersamanya semalam?"

Tanpa bersuara, Yesung melirik adiknya sekilas bingung. Bagaimana adiknya bisa tau?

Ryeowook mendelikkan bahunya saat menyadari tatapan kakaknya. "well.. kemarin sore Jiyeon unnie datang kepadaku untuk menanyakan kapan berakhirnya kelas tambahan. Lalu dia mengatakan bahwa malamnya Jiyeon unnie ada janjian dengan oppa."

Yesung mengangguk sambil ber'oh' ria. "Tidak oppa hanya mewawancarainya lalu berbincang sedikit dengannya."

Ryeowook tampak tidak peduli tapi kemudian ia menunduk. "aku tidak menyangka hidupnya sesingkat itu."

Aura kesedihan yang dipancarkan Ryeowook kini terasa oleh Yesung. Tapi aura itu malah membuat pria itu berdigik ngeri. ada apa dengan dirinya? 'aku kenapa?'

"sudahlah. Kematian memang akan datang kepada kita kan?" Ryeowook mendongak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya dan mendapati Yesung tersenyum tulus.

Ryeowook pun tersenyum. "ne.." dan tanpa disadari senyuman itu menjadi sebuah seringaian yang samar.

.

.

.

.

"huh.. sudah keberapa kalinya ini?"

"aku saja sampai bosan memakau baju hitam terus."

"sepertinya kita harus menanyakan ini ke orang yang bersangkutan."

Semua mata beralih memandang sosok pria yang sedang membaca buku dan yang dipandang hanya balik menatap dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun –yang dari tadi mneggerutu- mendengus kecil. "ya! Memangnya kau tidak bosan, apa?!"

"bosan kenapa?"

"melayat orang yang meninggal!" serentak ketiga pria itu berteriak menjawab.

Donghae menatap Yesung dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Tangannya sangat gatal untuk tidak memukul atau menarik kerah baju Yesung.

"seminggu ini kita sudah mendatangi 3 pemakaman, hyung~" akhirnya Siwon pun ikut bersuara. Walaupun nadanya tidak menunjukan rasa kesal yang kentara seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae, namun wajahnya terlihat dingin. Sangat tidak pantas untuk wajah tampannya yang selalu ramah.

Yesung meringis kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tapi itu kan memang sudah takdirnya. Lagipula yang kita datangi itu pemakaman teman kita loo.."

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya. "Nah! Itu dia!"

"memangnya kau tidak sadar, hyung?"

"apa?"

"SEMUA YANG MENINGGAL ITU TERAKHIR KALI BERTEMU DENGANMU!" ketiga pria itu kembali berteriak didepan wajah Yesung dengan serentak.

Yesung menutup kedua telinganya. "hei..hei.. bisa tidak kalian mengatakannya tanpa berteriak? Telingaku sakit nih!"

Siwon menepuk pundak Yesung membuat pria itu menoleh menghadapnya. Sorot mata Siwon menjadi sorot prihatin.

"hyung, kalau bisa coba hyung cari tau, deh.. ini semua pasti berhubungan, hyung."

"hah?"

"iya hyung.. semua yang meninggal itu teman kita yang bertanya kepada hyung secara pribadi kan? Semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan hyung.." penjelasan Donghae membuat Yesung menunduk.

"ugh! Apa aku pembawa sial ya?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pergi. "lebih baik hyung pahami dulu keadaan sekarang. Jika hyung memang pembawa sial, mungin sudah dari dulu Wookie mati. " dan Suara debuman pintu yang keras membuat Yesung menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan shock.

Wookie-nya.. mati?

"hyung.. ingat perkataan kita baik-baik."

"kita pergi dulu ya.." Siwon dan Donghae tertegun sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di rumahnya.

Yesung menatap nanar pintu rumahnya. Tangannya meraih figura kecil yang berada di dekatnya lalu mengelusnya lembut. Figura yang terdapat potretan dirinya dan sang adik. Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"ini tidak akan mungkin, kan? Oppa yakin kau akan selalu selamat, nae yeodongsaeng.."

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar saat melihat sebuah mobil datang di pekarangan rumahnya. Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan suaranya, namum sepertinya ia harus menahannya dulu. Senyuman manisnya pun luntur. Pandangannya menjadi tajam dan tersirat kebencian yang dalam.

Kakaknya kini keluar dari mobil dengan seorang wanita yang tak lain pasti teman kuliahnya. Lagi.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pemandangan yang asing. Tapi entah kenapa selalu ada yang bergejolak dalam diri Ryeowook. Padahal jika di pikir-pikir lagi, Yesung bukan tipe orang yang suka bergaul. Apalagi kecerdasannya. Semua itu membuat banyak orang nyaman berdekatan dengannya.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya keras. ia tak suka. Sangat tak suka. Niat awalnya yang ingin menyambut sang kakak kini hilang sudah.

Kakak laki-laki nya itu mampu membuat moodnya berganti saat itu juga.

"Ryeowookie!" yang di panggil menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan sedetik kemudia gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

"Sungmin eonnie!" Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Waah... kau sudah semakin besar ya.. seingatku dulu kau tidak setinggi ini kan?" Sungmin tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"ugh.. eonnie.. aku juga pasti akan tumbuh berkembang." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dan itu membuat wanita did depannya semakin tertawa gemas.

"tapi bagaimana bisa kau dibilang sudah besar? Kelakuanmu masih sama dengan anak kecil" Sungmin mencubit pipi chubby Ryeowook.

Yesung yang dari tadi diam memerhatikan keduanya menggeleng pelan. "minnie.. sudahlah. kasian Wookie. Lihat pipinya semakin tembam."

Keduanya melihat Yesung yang kini berduru dihadapan mereka. Yesung menyodorkan buku yang dibawanya kepada Sungmin.

"nih buku yang kau minta."

Sungmin menerimanya dengan tersenyum riang.

"waaah~ makasih ya! Pasti akan kukembalikan dengan utuh kok!"

Yesung mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin pelan. "sudah sana pulang. Ini sudah sangat malam"

Sungmin menatap Yesung kaget. Namun bisa dirasakan ada perasaan lain dalam pandangan itu.'"ah! aku mau tidur, oppa.. ini sudah jam 9 malam." Ryeowook berucap dengan sedikit di sentakan. Ia menatap malas wanita di depannya.

"wah. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya, oppa.. selamat malam!" Sungmin melangkah pergi. Yesung menatap kepergian Sungmin sampai suara pintu yang di tutup terdengar.

Ryeowook melirik Yesung sekilas lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras tak bisa Yesung hindari. Ia menatap kamar adiknya bingung. Ada aoa dengan adiknya? Apa dia membuat kesalahan?

"ugh. Dia kenapa lagi sih?" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

.

.

.

Bau anyir yang pekat menyerbak dalam kamar bernuansa pink itu. Seluruh barang pun sudah tidak berada di tempat nya semula. lantai yang dingin berwarna putih itu kini sudah ternodai dengan warna merah darah. Sungmin tertidur di kasurnya dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka karena kaget. Jika dilihat sekilas pun semua sudah tau. Bahwa Wanita itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Perempuan mungil menatap mayat Sungmin dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Perasaan yang dari tadi begejolak dalam dirinya sekarang sudah hilang terbawa dengan hilangnya nyawa Sungmin.

Ia menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin lalu mengelus wajah dingin Sungmin dengan lembut.

"maafkan aku."

Ia pun menaruh boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu disamping mayat Sungmin. Boneka kelinci itu mungkin salah satu bukti berontaknya Sungmin saat ia tidak ingin nyawanya pergi dengan cepat.

Perempuan mungil itu menghela nafasnya berat. "sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku sangat memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Jika aku tak melakukan ini, aku akan merasakan sakit yang lebih-lebih bahkan bisa membuat ku tak bernafas kembali. "

Dengan cepat, ia membenahi semua perlengkapannya lalu pergi dari rumah Sungmin. Di depan pagar, perempuan itu kembali memandang jendela kamar Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih.

"selamat tinggal, eonnie.. tunggu aku disana dan aku akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untukmu." Dan sedetik kemudian raut wajah sedih itu kembali berganti dengan wajah sinis seringaian yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie! Ryeowookie! Kau dimana?" Yesung mengelilingi rumahnya dengan cemas. Pasalnya ia tidak menemukan adik kesayangannya itu saat ingin membangunkannya. Diseluruh ruangan rumahnya pun ia tidak bisa menemukan adiknya.

Tidak dipedulikannya jam kuliahnya yang sudah dimulai. Yang sangat ia khawatirkan saat ini yaitu hanya adiknya. Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie.. kau dimana, sayang?!" Yesung kembali mendatangi kamar bernuansa ungu itu dengan putus asa.

"oppa? "

Yesung menoleh ke arah suara. Dengan cepat ia menubruk adik nya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Ryeowook diam tak bergeming. Ia bingung harus seperti apa.

"o..oppa.. ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Yesung menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya ia sisipkan ke leher sang adik. Memang sedikit susah mengingat tinggi nya melebihi sang adik. Namun ia tak peduli itu.

"tidak apa-apa.. bolehkan oppa memelukmu sekarang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "te..tentu saja, nae oppa~"

Perlahan tangannya ikut melingkar di leher sang kakak. wajahnya yang berada di dada Yesung kini dapat merasakan detak jantung sang kakak yang tak beraturan. Sama sepertinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup harum tubuh sang kakak.

'_Tuhan.. bolehkah aku bersamanya lebih lama lagi? Hanya sampai aku melihat kebahagiaannya..'_

Yesung yang merasakan bajunya basah kini melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah sang adik. "Ryeowookie, kau tidak apa-apa kan? "

Ryeowook menggeleng kecil. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian tersenyum cerah menghadap Yesung. "eumm.. aku tidak apa-apa, oppa"

"kau barusan darimana, heum? Oppa mencarimu, kau tau?" Yesung menyentil ujung hidung adiknya.

"aduh! Appo.." Ryeowook mengaduh kecil. Ia menatap Yesung dengan sebal sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tertawa. "oppa.. aku ada di dapur membuat minuman. Aku haus.."

"tapi kenapa saat oppa ke dapur kau tidak ada?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam.

Dengan sebisa mungkin, Ryeowook menghindari tatapan kakaknya. "eung.. itu.. mungkin aku sedang di gudang penyimpanan, oppa.." ia melirik Yesung sekilas.

"sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"aku berkata yang sesungguhnya, oppa~ " kini Ryeowook mengeluarkan jurus 'aegyo' nya dan memelas.

Yesung menghela nafas. "baiklah. Oppa percaya kok. Lagipula mana mungkin oppa tidak percaya kepada anak kecil yang satu ini?" dan ia mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"eh?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia tidak salahkan?

Yesung tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan tatapannya mampu membuat semua orang luluh jika melihatnya. Ekspresi itu tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan tatapan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Ryeowook kembali bereaksi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ada rasa hangat yang ikut menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

"yasudah. Oppa berangkat dulu ya.. kau jaga diri baik-baik. Oppa menyayangimu, Wookie.. sangat." Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook lembut. Dan mata Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya.

"bye~"

Setelah Yesung pergi menutup kamarnya, air mata Ryeowook menetes. Suara isakan sedikit terdengar. Tubuh mungil itupun jatuh. Kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Pandangannya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan perih.

"maafkan aku, oppa.. aku mengecewakanmu, sangat.. aku mencintaimu.."

Dan diluar kamar, Yesung mendengarkan perkataan adiknya. Ia belum mau pergi. Bahkan tidak akan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Ryeowook. Air matanya pun tak mampu ia bendung sehingga ia pun menutup matanya. Tak kuat dengan kenyataan yang ia terima.

"aku mencintaimu, adikku. Sampai kapanpun itu.. maafkan oppa, sayang~"

.

.

.

Tanggal 14 Februari. Tanggal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh orang di penjuru negeri. Di hari itulah mereka dapat seharian penuh bersama pasangan mereka atau orang-orang tercinta mereka. Dan dihari itulah seluruh kasih sayang tercurahkan satu sama lain. Hanya dengan sebatang coklat atau sekuntum bunga, perasaan seseorang tersampaikan.

Pagi ini, Ryeowook telah siap dengan seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya. Tak lupa juga coklat yang sudah ia buat dari pagi-pagi buta untuk sang kakak. Senyuman pun tak bisa ia tahan. Ia sangat tak sabar dengan hari ini. Membayangkan bahwa ia akan menghabisakan harinya dengan sang kakak. tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"selamat pagi, Wookie~"

"Selamat pagi, oppa.."

Yesung yang baru sampai diruang makan mengecup pipi adiknya pelan lalu duduk disamping Ryeowook. "apa yang kau buat untuk sarapan hari ini, Wookie?"

Yang ditanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mencubit pelan lengan kakaknya. "kau tak bisa melhatnya, oppa?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut. "aku tak melihat apa-apa di meja ini."

"nah itulah.. aku tak membuat apa-apa pagi ini." Yesung mebelalakan matanya. "apa?! Yah Wookie.. terus kita sarapan dengan apa?"

Ryeowook menatap kakaknya lembut. "kita sarapan di cafe dekat sekolahku, yuk! itu kan baru.."

Yesung terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat."

Ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya keluar. Sebelum menaiki mobilnya, Ryeowook berbicara menahan Yesung.

"tidak. Aku ingin kita berjalan kaki hari ini. Mau kan ya, oppa.."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tak yakin. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. "tentu saja. Ayo.."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan bahagia. Rencananya untuk hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Dengan langkah yang saling beriringan dan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Bukankah pemandangan itu lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak-adik? Ryeowook kembali tersenyum lebar.

Pemikiran dan usahanya yang membuatnya tak tidur semalaman membuahkan hasil. Perempuan mungil itu mentap Yesung dengan sorot sedih dan penuh harap.

'_setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.. berhenti menganggap ku sebagai adikmu. Tapi anggaplah aku sebagai seorang perempuan yang memang kau cintai, oppa..'_

.

.

Keadaan di cafe memang tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Yesung merasa risih. Yaitu tatapan kagum semua orang dan juga para pelayan yang terus saja berganti-ganti datang kepadanya.

Sebenarnya jika hanya tatapan seperti itu, Yesung pun tak masalah. Toh, setiap hari ia selalu mendapat pandangan seperti itu kok. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari ini semua. Yaitu pandangan tak suka dari adiknya.

Yesung sadari itu. Adiknya, sangat tak suka jika sudah ada yang mendekati Yesung. Dan Yesung akui ia senang dengan reaksi adiknya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat ia gagal menjadi Kakak dari seorang Ryeowook. Dan itu sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Wookie.."

"heum?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Ryeowook tak mengindahi panggilannya dan tetap memainkan minumannya. Aura adiknya pun tak sebagus tadi. Sejak berada di cafe ini aura dari tubuhnya berubah.

"Ryeowookie.. apa sebaiknya kita membolos saja hari ini dan pergi ke taman bermain?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ryeowook menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu, oppa?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya. "ya.. kita habiskan saja hari ini dengan bersenang-senang." Dengan senyuman, ia menatap Ryeowook lembut. "kau mau kan, sayang?"

Ryeowook hampir saja membekap mulutnya dan menangis jika tak mengingat kalau banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Dengan semangat, ia mengangguk.

"tentu.. tentu saja aku mau, oppa.."

Yesung tersenyum senang lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya. "ayo kita pergi sekarang! " dan kini Yesung mengajak Ryeowook untuk berlari.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Ryeowook kembali jatuh. Ia menatap tangannya yang di genggam sang kakak dengan senang.

"tentu.." _'dan aku sangat menyukai ini, oppa_'

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan pun sudah mulai dinyalakan. Di taman bermain yang luas ini, lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi jalannya. Sudah banyak wahana permainan yang ditutup untuk keselamatan karena sudah malam. Dan kini hanya satu permainan yang masih penuh antrian. Yaitu bianglala. Tentunya seluruh pengunjung tidak ingin melewati wahana yang satu ini, kan? Apalagi dengan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi kakak-adik yang satu ini.

Yesung sesekali tertawa kecil saat mendengar adiknya mengeluh. Tentu saja. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam mereka mengantri dan sampai sekarang mereka belum menaiki wahana itu. Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengoceh tidak jelas.

"sudahlah, sayang.. semuanya juga merasakan, kok.."

Ryeowook menatap kakaknya kesal. "tapi ini sudah 1 jam kita menunggu! Ugh.."

Yesung hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"Yesungie~! Kau disini?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. Yesung tersenyum menanggapi itu. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Perempuan itu merenggut kesal. Sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali bergejolak dan meminta untuk segera dilepaskan. Perlahan Ryeowook memukul dadanya. Berusaha untuk meredakan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya.

"oh! Qian.. ada apa?" Yesung memeluk wanita itu hanya untuk sambutan lalu melepasnya.

"tadi di kelas kau tidak ada. Seharian ini sudah 5 orang yang mencarimu ke kelas. Kau kemana saja, heum?" Qian memukul lengan Yesung pelan membuat pria itu mengelus lengannya.

"aku menemani adik ku jalan-jalan. Dia tidak terlalu sehat hari ini dan akhirnya ku ajak kesini." Yesung melirik Ryeowook sekilas. Qian menatap Ryeowook dengan sedikit tidak suka. Dan tatapan itu membuat Ryeowook menatap wanita itu tajam.

Qian kembali menatap Yesung tanpa memedulikan Ryeowook. "ah, Yesungie.. hari ini kan hari valentine.."

"ya.. lalu?"

"kau tidak ingin menghabiskan harimu dengan kekasihmu?"

Yesung menatap Qian dengan pandangan aneh. " hah? Kekasih? Kau tau kan aku tidak punya kekasih."

Qian tersenyum. "kau tidak berniat untuk mencarinya?"

Yesung menggeleng. "tidak. Aku sudah ada Ryeowookie. Buat apa mencari wanita lain." Perasaan Ryeowook sedikit menghangat saat mendengar itu. Reaksi tubuhnya pun sama seperti saat Yesung mencium nya.

Qian yang memerhatikan Ryeowook menatap perempuan itu dengan aneh. "tapi Yesungie.. dia adik mu. Bukan kekasih mu.." Yesung mengangguk. "bukankah sebaiknya kau bersama kekasihmu?"

Mendengar itu Ryeowook menatap Qian tajam. Apa maksudnya itu?

Yesung melirik Ryeowook sekilas. Ia takut. Ia merasakan aura adiknya kembali buruk seperti waktu itu. "ah, Qian. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau sedang kencan?" Yesung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Raut wajah Qian berganti dan jadi tersenyum cerah. "oiya! Karena ini valentine. Aku memang sengaja mencari oppa. Sebentar. " wanita itu merogoh tasnya kemudian menatap Yesung penuh arti. Yesung menatap Qian dengan pandangan bingung.

"ada apa?" Ryeowook berusaha menghilangkan bayangannya dan menahan dirinya untuk tetap diam. Sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi disini.

"Yesung. Kim JongWoon.. maukah kau.. menjadi kekasih ku?" Qian mengulurkan tangannya yang terdapat sebatang coklat.

"maksudmu?"

"iya.. aku sudah lama memendam ini. Dan hari ini hari kasih sayang. Aku ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" sekali lagi Qian mengulangi permintaannya. Yesung menatap wanita di depannya tidak percaya. Jadi.. dia?

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah tau bahwa ini akan terjadi. Dan tepat saat itu juga. Antrian mereka menjadi lancar. Ryeowook harus berterima kasih pada pegawai disini saat ini juga.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Yesung dan menaiki salah satu bianglala. "oppa! Kita mendapatkan bagiannya!"

Yesung yang tersadar dari ke kagetannya langsung berteriak ke Qian karena dia sudah di dalam bianglala. "Qian! Mianhae, ne.. lain kali saja kita bicarakan ini!"

Wanita itu menatap coklatnya nanar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan mungil yang berstatus sebagai adik dari seorang Kim Yesung. Dengan keras ia meremukan coklat di genggamannya. Tatapan matanya pun sudah tidak selembut tadi.

"Kim Ryeowook.. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang berhasil keluar dari sini."

.

.

.

Di dalam bianglala, tak ada satupun dari kakak-adik itu yang membuka suara. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Ryeowook menatap pemandangan Kota Seoul dengan pandangan kosongnya. Yesung tau itu. Adiknya pasti tidak menerima kejadian sebelumnya.

"oppa.."

Yesung terkesiap kaget. "ya?"

"apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"apa maksudmu, sayang?"

Ryeowook melirik Yesung sekilas lalu kembali menatap pemandangan dengan tangan sebagai sanggahan kepalanya. "yaa.. wanita tadi itu.. dia mengungkapkan perasannya. Apa oppa tidak berniat untuk menerima nya?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sedikit tidak suka. "apa kau mau oppa punya kekasih?"

Ryeowook mendesis pelan. "perkataan wanita tadi.. ada benarnya juga. Oppa sebaiknya memiliki kekasih. Aku kan hanya adikmu. Suatu hari nanti akan ada saatnya interaksi kita dibatasi."

Yesung yang mendengarnya menggeram kesal. Ia tak suka. Perkataan adiknya tadi ia sangat tak terima. "tapi posisimu lebih dari yang lain, Wookie.. kau adik oppa dan akan seperti itu selamanya. Tidak ada yang membatasi kita!"

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Selamanya? _'apa aku akan tetap menjadi adikmu di kehidupan kita selanjutnya?'_ "karena selamanya lah aku adikmu dan kau akan berkeluarga nanti. Kau dengan urusanmu dan aku dengan urusanku. Kita tidak akan lagi seperti ini."

Mendengar perkataan adiknya Yesung terdiam. Apa memang ia tidak boleh terus bersama adiknya? "tapi bagaimana jika oppa lebih memilih untuk tetap bersama mu? Apa kau akan menolaknya?"

"tentu saja." Dan satu kata itu sukses membuat Yesung merasakan perih di dalam hatinya.

Bianglala yang membawa mereka kini berhenti. Pintu terbuka otomatis menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dan tanpa berbalik, ia berkata sesuatu yang membuat jiwa Yesung tertampar hebat.

"kau kakakku, oppa.. darah keluarga kita mengalir dalam tubuh kita. Kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku tentu saja berbeda dengan kasih sayang yang akan kau berikan pada pendampingmu nanti. Kita tak akan bisa bersama sekeras apapun itu. Takdir kita tak bisa kita ubah. Kecuali jika kau memilih untuk mati dan menanti kehidupanmu yang baru. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai orang lain. Bukan sebagai kakak-adik."

Yesung menatap punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Pandangannya pun memburam bersamaan dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir.

"tapi aku mencintaimu sebagaimana pria yang mencintai wanitanya.. bagaimana Wookie? Apa kau masih ingin menolakku?"

.

.

.

"hei, Kim Ryeowook! "

Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan berhenti sejenak. Tak berniat untuk mencari asal suara. Kemudian ia merasakan benda dingin di lehernya dan hembusan nafas.

"apa yang kau inginkan, Victoria Song?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan datarnya.

"woaah.. kau sudah bisa menebak kalau ini aku! Hebat.. "

Ryeowook mendecih seolah meremehkan. "kau memang pandai berakting. Tapi kemampuan sembunyi mu sangat buruk, ya."

Victoria mengerutkan dahinya. "apa yang kau maksud?"

"kau, Qian. Dari awal sudah mengikuti kegiatan ku dengan kakakku. Apa yang kau mau? Menyingkirkanku?" terdengar suara tawa centil yang menjijikan bagi Ryeowook.

"haha.. kau sudah mengetahui itu, Ryeowookie.. lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, heum? Aku akan memberimu waktu yang sangat banyak."

"disini tempat umum, kau tau? Apa kau saking gilanya terhadap kakakku sehingga tidak memerkirakan tempat yang pas? Dasar pelacur bodoh."

"Ya! Aku bukan pelacur bodoh!"

Dengan cepat Ryeowook memutar balikan keadaan. Pisau yang tadinya menahan lehernya sekarang sudah berada di leher Victoria. Tinggal sedikit tekanan dan nyawa wanita itu pun hilang. Ryeowook memandang Victoria rendah.

"kau salah memilih lawan, nona."

Victoria menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. "kau.."

"ya.. aku sama sakitnya sepertimu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kakakku mempunyai penggemar orang gila sepertiku." Ryeowook tertawa meremehkan dan menatap Victoria datar. "jadi.. apa kau mau melawanku? Alat apa saja yang kau bawa, nona?"

"aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Hanya pisau ini yang aku bawa." Victoria membalas dengan wajah yang tak kalah datar. Ryeowook melepas tubuh Victoria. Membiarkan wanita itu bebas.

Sadar tubuhnya sudah bebas, ia langsung menjauh dari Ryeowook dan berhadapan langsung. Ryeowook menatap Victoria masih dengan pandangan jijik nya.

"kau menerima tantanganku? Kita bermain 1 lawan 1."

Victoria mengangguk dan tersenyum sinis. "tentu saja. Mari kita 'bermain'."

.

.

.

Yesung berlari ke seluruh penjuru di taman bermain ini. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Ia tetap berlari dan mencari. Ryeowook. Adiknya kembali hilang.

Ia tahu kalau adiknya pasti tidak akan langsung pulang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan adiknya saat ini. Hari sudah mulai malam dan adiknya malah mengambil resiko dengan berjalan sendiri. Bukankah itu berbahya. Apalagi dengan keadaan adiknya. Ia tak mau lagi-lagi ada korban. Cukup dengan Sungmin yang terakhir kali.

"Ryeowookie.. kau dimana, sayang?"

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang dicari-cari sedang menghindari pisau yang terus saja datang ke arahnya.

"apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu, nona Song?" Dengan wajah datarnya, ia kembali berkata meremehkan wanita di depannya.

Victoria yang di remehkan merasa tidak terima. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia menarik lengan Ryeowook lalu menggoreskan pisau di wajah perempuan itu. Ryeowook menendang paha Victoria dan melangkah mundur.

"kau juga tidak sehebat itu untuk menghindariku, bocah."

"hahahaha.. kau hebat nona!" Ryeowook tertawa dengan keras seakan-akan perempuan itu puas dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajah nya berubah menjadi kejam. Membuat Victoria sedikit merasa waspada.

"tapi kehebatanmu itu tidak bertahan lama lagi." Dan kini sudah ada pisau lipat di tangan Ryeowook. "kita mulai permainan yang sesungguhnya sekarang, nona Song."

.

.

Dengan bertanya ke seluruh petugas yang ia temui, akhirnya ia datang ke salah satu wahana yang sudah tidak terpakai sejak lama. Yesung sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perasaan tidak enak yang dari tadi ia rasakan membuatnya semakin gelisah. Langkahnya ia percepat. Dan saat ia sampai, ia tak bisa lagi menahannya. Pria itu langsung berteriak dengan keras.

"Ryeowookie, Hentikan!"

Ryeowook berhenti menyerang lawannya dan membeku di tempatnya. Suara itu.. "Yesungie oppa?" Pisau nya terjatuh dari tangannya.

Yesung tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa terlambat. Walaupun kedua wanita itu masih hidup, tapi sudah banyak luka yang tergores di tubuh keduanya. Yesung membungkuk untuk menetralkan kembali nafasnya.

"untunglah.. oppa tidak terlambat kan?"

Ryeowook menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya. "oppa.. bagaimana bisa?"

"oppa sudah tau itu. Sejak kau membunuh Hye Jin. Oppa sudah tau segalanya." Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook penuh harap. "mari kita hentikan. Oppa harap kau hentikan ini semua, Ryeowookie.. oppa mencintaimu.."

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Oppa tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Oppa mencintai orang lain! Oppa akan bersama orang lain! Tidak.. tidak. Hiks.."

Yesung menatap adiknya dengan nanar. Air mata itu kembali keluar saat melihat sang adik yang menangis dan meraung. Ia mendekati Ryeowook dan menaruhnya dalam pelukannya. "itu semua benar, sayang.. oppa mencintai mu. Bukan orang lain. Dan oppa menyayangimu seperti yang kau fikirkan. Sebagaimana pria kepada wanitanya."

Ryeowook terisak dalam pelukannya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yesung. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Victoria yang melihat adegan kakak-adik itu semakin geram.

"ini tak boleh terjadi! Yesung! Kau tak bisa mencintai adik mu sendiri! Itu sudah melewati batas!"

"tidak! Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan. Kau saja yang tidak mengerti, Qian.."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Victoria sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia meraih pisau yang berada di dekatnya lalu berlari ke arah Yesung. "berakhir kau Kim Yesung!"

Ryeowook yang menyadari itu segera melepas pelukannya dan berbalik memeluk Yesung. Tepat ia memeluk yesung, ia merasakan sakit yang mendalam pada dadanya. "ah!"

Mendengar rintihan Ryeowook, Yesung melihat Ryeowook. Victoria menarik pisau nya dan berlari pergi. Tak jauh ia berlari, wanita itu jatuh. Ia baru sadar bahwa Ryeowook telah melukai kakinya.

Yesung menangkap tubuh Ryeowook yang limbung. Tangannya terasa basah karena darah yang mengalir dari punggungnya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan sayu. "o..oppa.."

"Kim Ryeowook! Hey Ryeowookie! Bertahanlah.. sayang!" Yesung berusaha menutupi luka Ryeowook berharap darahnya tidak banyak keluar.

Ryeowook tersenyum lemah."o..oppa.. tunggu.. aku.. ya. Aku.. mencin..taimu, nae oppa" ia tak kuat melihat sang kakak menangis. Lama-kelamaan kesadarannya mulai menipis dan akhirnya ia tak melihat apa-apa.

"Ryeowookie!"

**_"oppa? apa kau melihatnya? bintang itu jatuh ke taman belakang!"_**

**_"bukan Wookie.. bintang itu tidak akan jatuh ke bumi."_**

**_"lalu, oppa?"_**

**_"bintang itu.. pergi menjauhi teman-temannya yang disana untuk memberikan kita sebuah permohonan."_**

**_"apa bintang itu akan kembali bersama teman-teman nya?"_**

**_"tidak, Wookie.."_**

**_"oppa.. kasihan sekali bintang itu."_**

**_"tapi dia senang."_**

**_"kenapa?"_**

**_"karena sudah membahagiakan mahluk lain yang dikabulkan permintaannya."_**

**_"oppa.. aku boleh memohon sesuatu?"_**

**_"tentu saja. memohonlah apapun yang kau mau, sayang"_**

**_"bintang yang baik.. aku mohon kabulkanlah permohonanku. aku ingin terus bersama Yesungie oppa.. dia oppa ku yang paling baik, tampan, dan segalanya. tolong kabulkanlah permohonan Wookie.."_**

**_"kau ingin selalu bersama oppa?"_**

**_"ya!"_**

**_"oppa berjanji akan selalu bersama Wookie.. apapun yang terjadi. oppa menyayangimu, nae Yeodongsaeng."_**

**_"aku menyayangimu juga, oppa"_**

.

.

.

**Fin!**

* * *

.

.

.

Yup. Ini lah yang akhirnya aku buat. Dengan keterbatasan waktu dan berbagai usaha. Cerita ini deh yang jadi. Maaf ya kalau lamaaaaaa banget telat nya! ini fict yg aku janjiin. Apalagi ke Yukari a.k.a Park Hyesung a.k.a Syca Aldous. Kkkkk

Mianhae eonnie buatnya telat. Duuh jadi malu. semoga suka yaaa! Semangat buat ujiannya... aku ikut bantuin do'a!

Dan buat BabyWonKyu, kita tepati janji kita buat publish fict bareng!^^

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Epilog

"_pemirsa.. pembunuhan yang terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu di taman bermain xxx kabarnya berkaitan dengan beberapa kejadian pembunuhan yang sudah berlalu. Motif nya dikarenakan masalah remaja yang di alami keduanya. Dan sekarang keluarga korban sedang..."_

"Yesungie.. kapan kau berubah, nak?"

Pria yang dipanggil masih saja memandang Wanita separuh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibunya di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Leeteuk –ibunya- yang dari tadi berbicara kepada Yesung menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan iba. "Yesungie~"

Sekilas, Yesung menatap ibunya kemudian kembali menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah tak kuat, Leeteuk pun menangis. "Yesungie.. sudahlah.. hiks.. adikmu pasti akan sedih melihat kakak nya seperti ini. Hiks.."

Yesung menatap daun kering yang berada di tangannya. "Ryeowookie.. dia pasti kesepian disana.." ia berucap dengan pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Leeteuk.

Ekspresi Leeteu sedikit kaget. Dengan cepat di genggamnya kedua tangan Yesung dan menatapnya memohon. "Yesungie.. adikmu tidak akan kesepian disana. Dia pasti senang.. dia sedih.. jika melihat kamu, kakaknya, seperti ini.. umma mohon, Yesungie.."

Kepala Yesung terangkat dan ia menatap ibunya dengan datar. "Yesungie?" dan senyuman tipis kini tergambar di wajah tampan Yesung. Leeteuk menatap Yesung tak percaya. Pasalnya, ini adalah senyuman pertamanya sejak pemakaman Ryeowook 5 bulan yang lalu.

"umma.."

"ya, sayang? Ada apa?" Leeteuk mengelus surai hitam anak laki-lakinya itu. Yesung melirik daun di tangannya dan setelahnya menatap sang ibu dengan lembut.

"aku mencintai Wookie.. apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Wookie lagi? Dan.. apakah aku boleh mencintai Wookie seperti yang Wookie maksud, umma?"

Leeteuk tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dan menganggu. "tentu saja, nak.. kau bisa mencintainya seperti yang adik mu maksud itu. Asal kau kembali seperti dulu. Mau ya? Menjadi Yesung yang ceria. Umma yakin saat itu juga Wookie pasti datang menemui Yesungie.."

Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata sang ibu. Ia trsenyum sangat tulus. "aku akan berubah umma.."

.

.

.

"umma! Kita mau kemana?"

"tentu saja mengunjungi teman umma."

"apa aku harus ikut?"

Sang ibu tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala anaknya lembut. "tentu saja, sayang.."

"ugh.. pasti aku akan mati kebosanan disana. "

"tentu saja tidak.. karena teman umma itu memiliki putra yang sangat tampan. Kau pasti aku menyukai nya. haha"

Anak perempuan itu mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "pasti dia jauh lebih tua dariku."

"walaupun jauh lebih tua, kau tetap akan menyukainya.. dia sangat mirip dengan idola mu itu." Pipi putih sang anak memerah malu.

"umma!" walaupun begitu sang ibu masih tetap menggoda nya.

Tak lama, mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di depan pintu utama rumah. Di luar mobil telah banyak pelayan yang menanti. Seorang pelayan membukakan mereka pintu mobilnya.

"cepatlah keluar, nak.. teman umma sudah menunggu."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan sang ibu, anak perempuan itu masih tetap diam di tempatnya selama 5 menit dan selama itu juga sang anak merutuki pilihannya untuk ikut.

"aku tak suka keadaan ini. Banyak sekali pelayan disini. Menjadi tak bebas!"

Saat berjalan memasuki rumah pun sang anak masih saja mengomentari rumah itu. Sampai akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. _'sepertinya ini ruang keluarga.'_

"Ryeong! Cepat duduk sini." Melihat sang ibu ia lalu duduk disamping ibunya.

"teman umma kemana?"

"sedang memanggil anaknya. Tunggu sebentar ya.." anak perempuan itu mengangguk, mengerti.

Anak perempuan itu melihat-lihat ruangan ini. Dengan banyaknya foto yang terpajang memenuhi dinding, pemikirannya berubah tentang rumah yang bernuansa elegan ini. '_keluarga ini pasti sangat bahagia'_

"Annyeonghaseyo! Maaf sudah menunggu lama ya.. " sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi dari belakang membuat sang ibu berdiri dan membalikan badannya. "ah, tidak apa Teukie.. anak ku juga baru datang."

Penasaran dengan orang yang dibicarakan ibu nya, sang anak mengikuti arah pandang ibu nya. dan akhirnya pandangannya berhenti di satu titik. Terkunci oleh pandangan lawan. "Ryeowookie.."

"ya?" dan disitulah dia melihat seorang pria dewasa yang tampan, berkepala besar, bermata sipit, berambut hitam pekat, dan memandangnya penuh.. kerinduan?

"**_lama tak bertemu, Ryeowook_**."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Udah deh, real End! no sequel yaak~ xD

.

.

_Last, mind for Review?^^ _

_._

_Sign, KimH_ye_ni_


End file.
